The Juggling Act
by fictionwritter
Summary: Married life is not easy. She has to find balance between work and family. He has several family problems to solve. A man from the past comes back to her life only to make things worst. Will Olivia and Elliot stay together? Will their marriage last? ***SEQUEL TO "HUMPTY DUMPTY"***
1. Family Issues

**Here I am again with a new story I've written some months ago. If you already read my first story "Humpty Dumpty" you would know that after a building collapse Elliot was supposed to be dead for a year. In the meanwhile, Olivia gave birth to their daughter Eleanor. It was revealed that Elliot didn't die and that is what's next for the two detectives. Will they be happy ever after?**

**Once again: Dick Wolf owns the originals characters.**

** Issues**

She was happily married for the last four months. She had her own family with the man she loved the most.

Her head was resting on his bare chest and he caressed her hair. She thought that probably she was blessed to be into his arms, lie next to him, and love him.

The phone rang and he reached for it.

"Stabler. Mm-hmm. I'm on my way.", he said yawning.

"Why?"

"You know better than anyone else, Liv. We have a victim."

"I hoped we could stay a little bit longer in bed."

"Call of duty. I'll make up tonight, I promise."

"Don't promise!"

He kissed he forehead and made his way to the bathroom.

Living with a cop was difficult, even if you're a cop yourself. She knew that very well.

Elliot was back in action only for a month. Olivia was working fewer hours to stay with Eleanor.

Tonight was the family dinner. Olivia felt really anxious about it.

She wore a brand new cocktail dress that emphasized her curves.

"Damn, you look so hot!", Elliot whispered in her ear.

"I'm fat! Look those flabs!"

"I love them! I want to make love to you now."

"Come on, El! We're getting late. You think it's right to have sex in front of our nine-months old baby?"

He turned his eyes to see Eleanor who was smiling.

"Maybe she wants a brother or a sister.", he tells with a smirk.

"She has enough siblings. Shall we go now?"

Kathy had already everything done. Elizabeth and Kathleen helped her out. Eli ran to his father who lifted him up to the air.

"Liv, my sister is so beautiful!"

"Just like you, honey.", Olivia told Elizabeth.

"Hey, Ellie, I bought you a present! Every Stabler girl has a porcelain doll.", Kathleen said.

"Thank you so much, Kathleen. She's gonna love it!", Olivia felt moved by the present.

After a while Maureen arrived with her fiancé, Eddie.

"Good evening, Mr. Stabler.", Eddie said.

"Alas, here you are! I'm starving!", he said disregarding Eddie.

They finally sat on the table and Kathy served them pork and baked potatoes.

"Mom, food is delicious. I should learn your secret recipe.", Elliot's older daughter said.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"It's the best pork I've ever tasted, Mrs. … Stabler.", Eddie said.

"So, guys are you ready for the wedding?", Olivia asked.

"Oh, yes, Liv! We're both so exited!", Maureen said.

Elliot was chewing his mouthful without telling a word.

Eddie bent to kiss Maureen and Elliot coughed.

He didn't like Eddie and he couldn't believe that his daughter was about to get married. He was against their decision despite Kathy's and Olivia's attempts to change his mind.

"Son, why don't you eat?", he asked his son, Dickie who sat silent all the time.

"Because I don't want to! I wish I was with my friends right now."

"But this is the family dinner, Dickie.", Kathy told him.

"Family?" , he scoffed. "Come on, mom! Is that what you call family? Seriously, who is now Mrs. Stabler? We were a family before that stupid bitch screwed my father and had that bastard!"

Elliot was enraged, but it was Kathy who slapped her son.

"Enough! You go to your room now!", she yelled.

Olivia felt really embarrassed and tried to hold her tears.

"Honey?", Elliot held her hand.

"It's ok, El."

"I'm so sorry, Olivia.", Kathy apologized on behalf of her son.

"Liv, that's not the way we feel for you.", Kathleen said and went to hug her.

"I think it's better for me to go."

"Liv, is it ok for you to go home with Ellie? I'll have a word with my son."

"Of course, El."

"I'll catch a taxi. See you later."

He was about to kiss her, but she pulled herself back.

"Yeah, see you. Goodnight everyone.", she said and left.

When she started the engine of the car she couldn't help it but burst into tears.

"Dickie, don't pretend that you're asleep."

"Oh, what the hell? You came to tell me off?"

"Son, I know it's not easy or you…"

"You know? You have no idea!"

"I and your mother decided to divorce before the accident."

"Because of that slut!"

"Don't ever call Olivia like that again!"

"You had sex with her while you were still married with mom!"

"It was the night I left home. I had a terrible fight with your mother. I was so drunk, the barman called Olivia and she came to carry me home. It just happened!"

"You were never there for me, dad. Work has always been an excuse. You know what? Now that you're gone I don't miss you at all! You were barely at home. You always cared about the girls and then Eli. But you would always come home at the end of the day. Now you are out of our home."

"I've always loved you, son. I love you all the same. You can only find out when you'll have your own kids."

"There's always a hole in my heart. It's because of your absence.", he sobbed.

"Don't cry son."

"It's so unfair! I needed you and you weren't there!"

"I'll never leave you."

"You always make promises and you never meant to keep them!"

"I mean it, Dickie."

"Have you for dead was unbearable, but away from home is even worst… knowing that you just left us for another family."

"I messed up. I don't ask you to like Olivia or forgive me. But, Eleanor is your sister. Don't make her feel unwanted. "

"Ok, I can't blame Eleanor for existing."

"Good for you, Dickie."

"Oh, dad, call me Dick. I'm not three years old anymore."

"As you wish!", he said walking to the door.

"Dad?",his son called him and Elliot turned his head.

"Yes son."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two of them shared a hug and sobbed.

"Ok, dad. That's women staff, don't you think?"

Elliot chuckled and left.

When he went to the living room everyone jumped off their seats.

"Dad, everything all right?", Maureen asked.

"Dickie is a dick!", Kathleen mumbled.

"Guys, can I talk with your father? In private?"

"Well, mom, me and Eddie we're going at his place. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart.", Kathy told he and Elliot kissed her forehead.

"Take care, pumpkin!", he told his daughter.

"Dad, don't call me like that! That was when I was a baby!", she mumbled.

"You will always be my pumpkin!"

When Elliot and Kathy were left alone, he sighed before he spoke.

"I never meant to hurt them. I know how it feels to have a creepy dad."

"You are a good father, El. Our divorce doesn't change things between you and our children. Things couldn't work for us anymore."

"I hope you'll be happy from now on, Kath. You deserve it. What's his name?"

"Bill."

"Yeah, it slipped my mind!"

"He's a good guy."

"He should never hurt you."

"And I'm happy you are ok with Olivia. But, please don't be so grumpy when it comes to Eddie. "

"Eddie? I just don't like him."

"Maureen is happy and you probably become a grandpa soon…"

"What?", he yelled shocked.

"My bad. I shouldn't have told you! She's not sure yet. Please, Elliot, forget it."

"How could I? My Maureen will have a child? My pumpkin?"

"She's not your pumpkin anymore! She's a mature woman. And we're not sure yet. So, relax and go home to your wife.", it struck her as odd?

"What do you think?"

"How many times had Olivia told you that?"

"Which?"

"To relax and go home to your wife?"

He chuckled.

"Countless.", he replied.

"Goodnight, El."

"Goodnight, Kathy."

He went at home where he found Olivia crying.

"Liv?"

"You're back, baby?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Like hell you are. It smells like booze. Hey, much did you drink?"

"Just a little."

"A little? It smells like winery! Look, we're both a mess. Don't bother about what Dick said. He's just a rebellious teenager."

"No, El. He's right. Goodnight."

**Phewwwww that was a long chapter! I'm waiting your reviews!**


	2. Apart

**2. Apart**

"Are you Detective Benson?"

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"My name is Samantha Wressler. I've heard so much about you and I need your help."

"Come with me. "

The young woman had the brighter green eyes Olivia had ever seen. They seemed drenched with tears.

"Samantha, you can talk to me."

"My husband…", she broke down.

"It's ok, Samantha. What's wrong with him?"

"Richard was so good to me. It was the perfect marriage. I grew up without a father and he was like a father figure to me. He gave me everything. Affection, a nice home, wealth…", she sobbed.

"He abused you?"

"No. I'm not his victim. One day I found some photographs. The made me feel sick!"

"Kiddie porn?"

Samantha nodded disgusted.

"I found more pictures. He has a place, a shelter for streetwise children. I was so proud of him. I thought he was a savior. The bastard is a child molester! Please, stop him!"

"Samantha, he'll rot in prison. Trust me.", she held her hand.

"I want you to cut his balls! That sick animal should die suffering!"

Olivia was watching the photos Samantha Wressler brought her. She has seen way too many photos like these. She has worked many cases of children molestation. But now, in every face she could see Eleanor's eyes. She could understand how Elliot felt about pedophiles.

"Hey baby, still there?", Elliot was right behind her.

"Yeah, I'm working on my new case."

It struck him as odd. Her case. Not their case.

"You look disgusted."

"I can't help it! Pedophilia."

"Oh, I see."

"You go home?"

"Want some help? Some company?"

"Nah. I feel better to know that you're home with Ellie."

He kissed her lips.

"See you at home, baby."

For the next day Olivia was absorbed with her case. She barely went home. Richard Wressler managed to flee.

That night, Olivia was at home and she tried to sleep. Eleanor was crying all the time and Elliot tried to calm her down.

"You read her the book?"

"No, I sung her a lullaby and I told her to sleep because I have to do something with mommy."

"Come on, El. Are you horny tonight? I can't have sex with all that stress."

"You'll feel better."

"No, El. Not tonight."

"You always have an excuse, Olivia."

Eleanor cried again.

"Your daughter is calling you. You're so good putting her to sleep."

"I think she likes me voice."

"This time tell her that mom needs to catch some sleep."

The next morning Olivia has already been at work before any other fellow detective get there.

"Goodmorning, Liv!"

"Morning, Fin."

"Girl, you look sleepless."

"I couldn't sleep. Eleanor was crying all the time, I had my case in my mind…"

"You need a break, Liv."

"I need to collar Wressler. No baby cries, not Elliot's sexual yearnings. It feels so weird! I mean, I always wanted a family and I'm grateful to have one especially with El. But, it was so unexpected!"

"We're married with work, Liv. Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok!"

"I don't want my daughter hate me. And I don't want Elliot realize that our marriage was a mistake. I can't compare to Kathy!"

"Elliot loves you. He knows better than anyone else how hard is it to work in that Unit and be out of home all the time."

In the meanwhile, Munch and Elliot had just entered the squad room and Cragen exited his office.

"Goodmorning, Captain!", Elliot said.

"Detectives, right in time! I got something for you."

"We're all ears!", Munch said ready to listen to his Captain's commands.

"Naira Lassa, 29. Victim of domestic violence and rape. Gang rape. Her husband and his friends beat her up and raped her repeatedly. "

"Where is she now?"

"She's still unconscious in the hospital, Elliot. Amara Lassa has a record of abuse, battery, illegal gun possession. Before you visit her, I want you to talk to their son, Mossi."

"We can go to Naira and Olivia handle little Mossi.", Elliot said.

"Olivia has her own case. Fin comes with you."

Elliot frowned.

"Captain, can I have a word with you?"

They entered Cragen's office where they could talk in private.

"So, tell me."

"Since when Olivia is assigned with cases on her own?"

"What?"

"Her case? No partner? She investigates a case on her own. Did she ask so?"

"No, she…", his sentence was interrupted.

"Don't lie to me!"

"You want the truth? She didn't want to work with you. And because she didn't want you to think that she's avoiding you, she took it alone."

Elliot scoffed and felt enraged with the decision of his wife.

"Elliot, do you think that you can still work with Olivia in the same Unit?"

He didn't answer for a while.

"I don't know, Captain."

"Think it thoroughly."

**Please review!**


	3. Rage

**I don't own the original character.**

**3. Rage**

Fin was watching Elliot uneasy and felt that he should talk to him. He was sure that it was about Olivia.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a little kid in that room that is petrified with fear.", he replies.

"Yes, I know Mossi is there. He's talking with Huang. I mean, what's wrong with you."

Elliot was not willing to tell , but he also knew that Fin would insist.

"It's about me and my wife. None of your business."

"Hey, El…"

"I can't discuss this with you. Especially you! You almost had sex with her."

"And so what? I care for both of you. That was before your marriage. Now things have changed for all of us."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing! I hoped that we would have the perfect marriage. A lot of time together with our child around the fire place. Damn, we don't even have a fire place!"

"Stop freaking out! You just have a lack of time! Things will get better."

"I feel like Kathy! She never has time for me! I never had time for Kathy."

Fin laughed with Elliot's reference to his ex-wife.

"Elliot, you can go talk with Mossi.", George Huang exited the room where Mossi Lassa was sitting shocked and speechless for over an hour.

Elliot stood opposite the seven year old boy and smiled. The boy smiled, too.

"Mossi, I'm Elliot. You want us to talk?"

Mossi nodded.

"Where is mama?"

"She's in the hospital, Mossi. She's sleeping now. She'll be fine."

"I saw daddy and two other men beat her and tell her some horrible things… bad words! And mama was screaming and I closed my ears and my eyes but they were still there and the hurt my mama."

"I know it was horrible, Mossi. And I need your help. You have to tell me how many men were here and if you recognized any of them."

"It was dad and six more men. They were all doing bad things. The one was shouting: "Don't move, bitch! Shut up!", the other was holding her down. They were beating her and then…"

The boy's face was twitched and the expression of pain was obvious.

"Mossi, it's ok. You can stop talking now if you feel…"

"My belly!"

"What happened?"

"My bell hurts! It hurts so much!"

Mossi fell off his chair holding his abdomen.

"Call a bus!", Elliot yelled while he stepped closer to the little boy.

"Still no trace of Wressler.", Olivia told disappointed.

"The guy is a pro! He knows how to disappear very well. Hudini acts?", Munch said.

"The son of a bitch is just another pedophile who knows how to cover his ass!"

"Liv, are you sure that you can handle this alone?"

"Yes, John. I can do it."

"Well, if you ever need help, you know where to find me. I'll stick around."

That moment Elliot rushed to the exit, while Olivia tried to slow his down.

"What happened, El?"

"It's urgent I have to go! Stick to your case!"

Olivia felt embarrassed about his comment.

Fin was in the interrogation room with Amara Lassa.

"So, Amara, you think that you're a tough guy, huh?"

"She had to lesson to learn. She wanted to go out with her friends."

"So what?"

"She's a woman. She has to stay at home."

"She's human. And she has rights."

"Rights, my ass."

"She's not a slave. You should have known better that colour and gender make no difference."

"Naira changed ever since she met those bitches! They talk about emancipation!"

"And that's a good reason for you and your friends to rape her?"

"I wanted to show her what would happened to her if she wandered around in New York late at night."

"Some way to show her!"

"Man, it happens all the time! They walk in night wearing all those miniskirts and low cat tops and they say that someone raped them. Who's to blame?".

"You can never blame the victim, asshole!"

Elliot urged into the interrogation room and grabbed Amara's neck.

"You motherfucker! Why you beat your son? Why you raped your wife? Rot in hell, sick bastard! I'll kill you!"

Fin tried to stop him. Captain Cragen was behind Elliot and pulled him back.

"Elliot, it's over! It's over!"

Olivia was sitting at her desk thinking about her case, when her phone rang.

"Benson.", Olivia was frozen at the hearing of the news.

"Oh, my God! I'm coming there!"

"What's wrong, Liv?", Munch asked her concerned.

"We found Wressler… dead!"

**Review!**


	4. Emotions

**4. Emotions**

"Time of death?", Olivia asked M.E. Melinda Warner.

"About two hours ago. Cause of death multiple stab wound. Seventeen. CSU found the murder weapon in the river. I'm afraid we'll have no luck with the fingerprints."

"James Emery, Manhattan Homicide.", a man approached and told.

"Olivia Benson, Special Victims."

"I bet he's not that "special". So, it's my field."

"He's my pedophile. I was looking for him."

"Well, a dead pedophile. A murdered one. Makes a homicide. Still, my field! "

"I am investigating his case. It's still open."

"Don't worry we will give you any evidence that can help your case. We can co-operate."

"We'll see!"

Elliot came back to the squad room with his arm hurt.

"How's your arm?", Munch asked him.

"No big deal. I should have killed the bastard!"

"Mucho detective, Amara sued you for assault. And the Unit for Police violence, too", Fin told him.

"I don't give a shit! Mossi and his mother suffered. I was with him before and after the surgery. He thanked me and he told me that he wanted a dad like me! He begged me not letting Amara hurt him. He abused him, he had bruises all over his body! "

"Any sign of sexual abuse?", Fin asked.

"No! Now he's sleeping peacefully. I promised I'll visit him tomorrow."

"I had appenditis when I was 9 years old. My mother thought that I would die! She overreacted.", Munch told.

"Thank God, John your mother cared about you. My mother wouldn't bother if I was in pain or if I was dying. She was indifferent about me, about my siblings, my father, the weather… She was a loony.", Elliot said sadly and felt bitter by his mother's behavior.

"I think you need a beer, El."

"No, Fin. I need to see my daughter. It's time for me to go."

Olivia was still at the crime scene. She heard a familiar voice behind her.

"My money on Samantha Wressler.", was heard.

She turned her head only to someone from the past.

"Olivia Benson, at last, I see you again!"

**Yeap, yeap! Who's that guy? Next Chapter with revelations!**


	5. Redux

**Dick Wolf has created the characters, I just use them! (Yes, they are lovely!)**

**He's back and he's gonna be a troublemaker. **

**Oh, please review! From now on there will be a lot of angst, suspence and surprises in that story!**

**5. Redux**

"Oh, boy! You look so sexy!"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, we talk about it later. I missed the good old days."

"Ah, here you are! Detective Benson, this is my partner…"

"Brian Cassidy. I know him very well.", Olivia interrupted James Emery who looked puzzled.

"So, you know each other?"

"James, I forgot to mention that I worked with SVU a dozen of years ago. I worked with Olivia back then. God, I missed you so much, Olivia! Every inch of you!"

James Emery felt a little bit uncomfortably as he could sense the intimacy between the two detectives.

For the following two hours Olivia felt the eyes of Brian Cassidy all over her. Then it was time for them to go.

"Beer?"

"No, Brian. I have to go."

"I thought we could talk for a while. You know chitty-chat. It's been twelve years."

She sighed and chuckled.

"We can have a beer."

"O'Malley's?"

"Um…"

"I missed that place! Let's go there!"

"I think it's closed. Hey, there's a bar across the street…"

"Oh, I understand, Olivia. Wherever you want!"

They sat there. She didn't really like the place, but the last time she was with Brian at O'Malley's led them on a drunk one-night-stand. And it seemed that he would like to do it once more, just to remember the _good old days._

As they started talking she could feel the fierce attraction by Brian Cassidy. She could deny that back then she enjoyed flirting with him. Of course, it wasn't like being with Elliot. God, she thought. Brian looked so sexy now, mature and much more attractive than he was twelve years ago. She felt that she could succumb to him. But then she realized that she should slap herself for making all those thoughts. She's not a careless bachelorette anymore. She's a married woman and mother of a child. She felt embarrassed.

"Where have you been?"

"Well, everywhere! Call it wanderlust, crave to learn more, self-consciousness? Middle- age crisis? You name it!"

"And now you're back to your base, New York."

"There's no place like home! I love this hustle and bustle of the Big Apple."

"Welcome back!"

"When I left SVU I went to Narcotics. I was there for six years. Two in New York, four in Philly. Then I went Homicide in Los Angeles for three years and five months in Chicago. Then I left work and travelled all over the world. From Sweden to Thailand. I found my inner balance. It was only me and my luggage. I needed a getaway from the battle with crime, my personal issues."

"I feel the same. I think I have to leave job and travel."

"The funny thing is that… look at me! I can't be the lone ranger anymore. Four years ago I got shot. That day changed my life. I nearly died. For six months I couldn't move any part of my body. I wish I was dead. When I recovered I I gave a promise to myself. I'll live my life. I had the time of my life while travelling, but there was always a gap. I was alone. I'm still alone. I got nobody in my life. I'm getting old and I want to make family. I'm back to find my better half."

"Good for you, Brian."

"Listen to me, Olivia. I never forgot that night. I have fantasized of you a lot all those years. I was really sad when you never answered my phone calls or my letters. And now that I found you again…"

"Whoa, Brian! Stop it! You're five months late."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm married and I have a daughter."

"Dear Lord! That's too bad! From the very first time I saw you again I thought of you having sex with me. Damn it, Olivia! Too good to be true!"

"Brian, let's call it a day. I have to go early to the precinct tomorrow."

"I want to see my old pals. And I want to see you again."

Her cheeks were red, her breath was caught and she could tell that she wanted Brian immediately.

"Um, things have change."

"Things like?"

"Well, we changed computers, the staff, our… chairs."

_Me, I've changed. Things between me and Elliot changed, _she kept thinking.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely.", she replied and left.

_**Definitely, **_**that could be the countdown for her marriage!**


	6. Jealous Guy

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf created the original character of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit.**

**6. Jealous Guy**

"Hey, hey! Welcome back, prodigal son!", Munch said surprised.

"Beloved old partner! It's been a long since the last time I saw you!", Cassidy hugged him.

"Oh, no not you, again!", Elliot mumbled as he saw Cassidy there, while he was still making coffee.

"How are you, kiddo?"

"Well, not as young as I used to be. But, thanks to you I'm a wise man. Following your advice step by step, John!"

"This is Fin Tutuola.", John introduced his partner to his former one.

"Tutuola, I've heard about when I was at Narcotics. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I came some months after you left. I replaced Jeffries."

Olivia just came into the squadroom. Cragen and Cassidy were embraced.

"Goodmorning, guys.", Olivia said.

"Goodmorning, gorgeous!", Brian told her back. "Elliot! How are you, pal? Oh, I see you're balding, but still good-looking.", he told Elliot who appeared grumpy.

"My, my, hey, hey! You see, I'm always charming. Olivia can reassure you.", he smirked.

Olivia was caught off guard and felt awkward.

"Actually, I think Olivia has a taste!"

"She's my wife, dude!", Elliot replied insulted by his comment.

"Dear Lord! Your wife?", he burst into laughter.

"What's funny?", Elliot annoyed.

"Are you Mrs. Stabler? That's your hubby?", Brian kept giggling.

"Enough!", Olivia said embarrassed.

"Well, guys, I'm glad to see you again! And damn it, Elliot… good for you! I left my partner alone. I should get going. See you soon.", while he left he was still laughing.

Elliot felt his blood boiling and his jaw clenched, it was typical of him when he was enraged.

He saw his wife flirting with Cassidy.

"Elliot, Olivia, I want you together in this one. Rape victim, Irene Gerards, 32 years old. The rape occurred yesterday at her apartment. "

"Captain, I'm still on Wressler."

"Wressler was murdered, it's not our business anymore."

"But his victims are!"

"Homicide should find the killer first."

"You think I've failed?"

"Olivia, we'll talk about it later."

When the couple entered the car, Elliot started the engine. No one spoke for a while. After several minutes, he broke the silence.

"Why don't you wear your wedding ring?"

"It doesn't fit me that well."

"Bullshit!"

"What's your problem, El"

"And you didn't tell Cassidy that you were married to me."

"I just didn't refer your name! He found out himself!"

"I saw the way he was looking at you. And sadly, I saw the way you were looking him back!", he yelled.

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes! Because you are my wife, take it or leave it!"

"I can't understand you. You should know that you are the one I love!"

"Here we go!"

"I mean it, Elliot. And I don't need to wear any wedding ring to show it!"

"Well, that's Irene's apartment."

"Look, baby. You should never doubt. I love you."

"Let's go now.", Elliot said abruptly.

Munch went to the 21st precinct to meet Brian.

"You know, I used to be a Homicide Detective in Baltimore. I miss those good old days!"

"Don't you think that you should retire, ol' man?"

"I'll be bored to death!"

"You will always be Detective Munch."

"Sergeant, please."

"Congrats! You are my mentor. I looked like a dumb-blonde detective back then. Your advices were really important to me!"

"Come on, drop that corny act!"

"We are big boys, huh?"

"So, Brian. I have one more advice for you, my brother. Don't mess with Elliot Stabler."

"That son of a bitch? You know, I used to like him, but he turned out to be an asshole!"

"He can be a mean guy when it comes to what it's his."

"Why you're telling me that?"

"I'm a veteran Detective. I always sense what's going on. Elliot could do very nasty things for Olivia."

"Oh, I get it! You tell me to stay away from her."

"I'm not here for pep-talk. I just want your welfare. I don't want any of you to be hurt."

"I understand, John. Thanks, but I'm a kind of man who always gets what he wants."

"Take care, then!"

Olivia and Elliot were still at the crime scene.

"Did you see anyone walking upstairs to Irene's apartment?", Olivia asked a tenant of the building.

"Nah. Are you free tonight, sweetie?"

Elliot coughed.

"You have something for us, Mr. Brown? Something you heard?", Elliot asked him.

"I've told that hot chick that I've seen no one going upstairs. I, also, sleep too deeply to hear anyone screaming."

The man cupped Olivia's ass and she cleared her throat in discomfort.

"Well, Mr. Brown, thank you. Let's go, El."

They went out of the building and Olivia felt Elliot's blue eyes stabbing her.

"Did he…?"

"It's ok, Elliot."

"It's not ok, Liv. I need to protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"I want to protect whatever is mine."

"Jesus, Elliot! I'm not your damn property!", her telephone rang. "Benson. Yes, Captain. We're coming there."

"What?"

"We have a hit on DNA."

It was late afternoon when they were both at their home. Elliot was watching TV and Olivia was playing with their little daughter.

There was a message on her cell.

"_I need you immediately at 2-1. Brian."_

She thought that she shouldn't go there. Then she decided to go see what he wants and set him clear that she's a married woman that loves her husband.

"Um, El. I need to go to the precinct."

"I'll go fetch them for you."

"Actually, honey, I'll go there. Keep an eye on Ellie."

"Of course I will. She'll play with daddy!"

"Thanks, baby."

She didn't feel proud that she's leaving her daughter and his spouse, in order to meet the man who is flirting her.

She kissed them and she left.

After a while, when Elliot was playing with Eleanor he saw that Olivia forgot her phone over the coffee table. He read the message that Brian sent her. He couldn't believe that his wife lied to him.

She finally arrived at 2-1, where Brian was there all alone.

"What happened, Brian?"

"I just needed to see you."

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah, the fuck! Come here, baby!"

He grabbed her arm and put her on his embrace.

"Don't!"

"Do you remember, Olivia? Relax, relax. You look so beautiful."

She felt that she couldn't resist his smell, his touch, his words. He put his hands on her hips. Then, he put his lips on her neck and then on her lips. They eventually shared a passionate kiss.

**Tell me what you're thinking!**


	7. Suspicious Minds

**Yeah, Dick Wolf owns the characters and "Suspicious Minds" is an Elvis Presley song.**

**Black clouds in their marriage.**

**7. Suspicious Minds**

Olivia came back at home full of guilt. She couldn't erase that kiss with Brian, but she decided to stay away from him.

"What took you so long, Liv?"

"I… I couldn't find them. Thank God, Fin called me… he took them.", she couldn't face him.

"Really? Where did he call you?"

"That's a no-brainer question, El! My cell!"

Elliot felt betrayed. He tried to calm down, he knew that was wife was lying.

"Come sit with me. Wanna see a movie together?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I want you into my arms."

They stayed there cuddling. Elliot couldn't clear his mind of the thought that his wife was cheating on him. Olivia was thinking that meeting Brian was a terrible mistake. Then she realized that she didn't take her cell-phone with her when she left.

"I have to feed, Ellie.", Olivia said and stood up. She kept thinking that maybe Elliot found her phone and read the message.

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course, baby."

An hour later, Eleanor was already asleep. Olivia was looking at her daughter and sighed.

"I need more time with her. And with you, El."

He looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"I want to make love to you badly!"

"Tonight?"

"Is there any problem, baby?"

"No, El."

She caressed her back and then his hair, while they kissed once again. They lied on their bed. Elliot was tender. He kept kissing her smooth skin. When he was over, Olivia turned to the other side and closed her eyes.

"That's all? You didn't like it, right?"

"I liked it."

"You didn't show it. You always screamed and after sex you whispered sweet nothings. Now what?"

"I'm just tired. That's all!"

"It's my fault. Maybe I pressed you, I wasn't good enough."

"You are always good."

"Then there is someone better."

"What?"

"I wonder if Brian Cassidy fucks you better than me."

He slapped him.

"Shut up!"

"I just want to know if you're cheating on me."

"You know that I could never cheat on you! You disappointed me!"

Olivia stood up and made her way to the couch.

Elliot felt like a jerk. On the one hand, he couldn't satisfy his wife. On the other hand, he treated her unfair.

At the next morning, Olivia was the first to leave home. When Elliot went to the precinct, she was already interrogating the suspect of their latest common case.

"We found your DNA, Nash. I got news for you! DNA doesn't lie. You do!"

"Detective Benson, can I have a word with you?", Elliot asked.

"Detective Stabler, join us! DNA proves that this son of a bitch is our perp."

"Can we go outside for a while?"

She followed his outside of the interrogation room.

"In the middle of interrogation process, Stabler?"

"You started without me. And you left without me."

"I had an early start!"

"Bullshit, Olivia! Look, I know you're pissed off…"

"Stop it!"

"Hey lovebirds! What do we have here?", Fin asked holding two cups of coffee.

"None of your fucking business, Fin!", Elliot yelled.

"Screw you, Elliot!", Olivia said angry and left grabbing one cup of coffee that Fin was holding.

Elliot went to the cribs. He couldn't unwind. He ended up beating his knuckles on the lockers, till they bled. He called Olivia, but she turned him down.

He finally went to Queens.

"Elliot?", Kathy said surprised.

"Busy?"

"No. the kids are with Eddie and Maureen. Oh, my God!", she said looking at his bleeding hands.

"I just got angry with a rapist and…"

"I'll take care of it."

She cleared his wounds and put bandages. When they were married it happened all the time. Every time he got angry he knocked his knuckles.

"It feels better. Thanks Kathy."

She smiled at him. He could say that she was happy.

"How are you? How are things with…?"

"Bill?"

"Yeah, I always forget his name."

"We're fine. You and Liv?"

"Fine, too. Well, we got some issues…"

"They're inevitable. We're looking for wedding gown."

"Oh, I can't believe my daughter is getting married!"

"Face it, she's a woman now."

"Actually, she's so young!"

"Elliot we got married when we were 17. Maureen is old enough."

"I think it's too early."

"You just don't like Eddie."

"No, I don't! And I don't either like his name! It reminds me of my neighbor's dog that nearly bit me, when I was 8!"

"He's not a dog and you're not 8 years old! He's your soon-to-be son in law. And it was your daughter's decision to marry him."

"What about…um… You know the pregnancy?"

"She's says she's not ready for the results."

"Dear Lord! What if I have a grandchild?"

"Be patient, we'll know soon."

They didn't speak for a while. Then Elliot decided to ask her his ex-wife something, but he was nervous.

"Hey, Kathy, was I… Was I a good lover? I mean did I get you satisfied when he had…", he stopped.

"When he had sex? Yes, Elliot. Though your question is quite… embarrassing!"

"I'm so sorry, Kathy. I know it makes no sense! I should go back to the precinct now."

"Elliot you both need time. Olivia loves you."

He looked at her puzzled.

"Go, Elliot. I know you better than anyone else. I can sense when you have problems."

He hugged her and left.

At night, he went at home. Olivia was in the kitchen. He put his hand on her shoulder and lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Liv."

"I don't think that sorry can change things."

"I know. How could I ever make up?"

"You can't. Neither can I. We both screwed it up."

"I'm afraid of losing you."

"You're making me leave. It's your damn behavior."

"Let's try."

"I'm gonna give you one last chance. Don't let me down!"

**Get ready for a surprise in next chapter!**


	8. Five Weeks

**As you already know, I don't own the original characters.**

**Sorry for the delay! Lack of time!**

**Well, that's a huge chapter and it's a description about what's next...**

**So, within those five weeks there are twists, new facts, worries and a surprise!**

**Phew, are you ready?**

**8. Five Weeks**

Week 1

Tuesday

Maureen was sitting at a coffee shop. She was looking out of the window when Olivia came in.

"Thinking?", she asked the young woman.

"Nah! Just loitering. How are you?"

"Fine. What about you?"

"It's complicated! I know that you are very busy, but you're the only one I can to talk to."

"I'm here for you, Maureen."

"I had a pregnancy test."

Olivia looked at her waiting to hear the results.

"And?"

"Negative."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"Well, Ed was so excited about having a baby! Mom was glad. But, dad…"

"How do you feel, Maureen?"

The girl didn't speak for a while.

"Deep inside I didn't want to have a baby… but now, I really don't know. How am I supposed to feel? Sad? Relieved?"

"You're not ready to become a mother yet. I know how you feel. I became a mother in my forties."

"Liv, I have to ask you a favor. Please, don't tell anyone that I had the test."

"It's ok, Maureen."

"I knew I could trust you, Liv. You are my best friend!"

"You know what? I think that your dad, deep inside, wants a grandchild."

"Dad thinks that I'm still his pumpkin!"

"Don't get him wrong."

"Thank you, Olivia. I have to go now. Mom's waiting for me. We have to fit the wedding dress."

"Oh, I see! Don't worry your secret is safe!"

"I'm sure about it! Bye, Liv!"

Elliot was writing his paperwork, when a little boy's voice was heard.

"Detective Elliot?"

"Hey, Mossi! How are you, kiddo?"

"Good! I came to see you."

"That's great!"

"I got something for you."

"What's that?"

Mossi took out of his pocket two friendship bracelets. He put the one on Elliot's wrist.

"Now, make a wish!", the boy said.

Elliot did as he was told. Mossi tied a knot and brought forward his wrist.

"Your turn!", he told again.

Elliot finished tiding the bracelet, while Mossi was wishing.

"You have to wear it all the time. When it falls off your hand your wish will come true. We are best friends forever!"

Elliot chuckled. Then he hugged Mossi.

His mother stood there.

"Thank you, Detective Stabler. You collared those bastards."

"That's my job, Naira."

"You are a good man, Detective Stabler"

"I'll become a detective when I grow up! Just like you, Elliot.", Mossi said.

"Take care of your mom, little man!"

"Promice!"

"If you ever need me, call me."

"So, are we friends?", the boy asked.

"Best friends!", Elliot said and caressed Mossi's head.

They embraced once again and Mossi left with his mother. Elliot grinned and he looked at his bracelet.

"So, what did you wish?", Munch asked him.

"World peace."

"Come on! Who are you? Miss New York?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you! That's a secret."

"Yeah, like I don't know what you wished…", he looked at the photo of Olivia on his desk and smiled mischievously.

"It's none of your business after all!"

Wednesday

The next morning Olivia met James Emery at Homicide Department.

"Detective Benson, do you recognize that name? Is that girl a victim of Wressler?"

"Rhonda Fairchild, 16. She was repeatedly molested by Richard Wressler since she was 7 years old."

"Actually, she turned 17 in the 8th of March."

Olivia's eyes met James'.

"You think Rhonda killed him?"

"What would you think?"

"Rhonda is the only victim I couldn't talk to. Did you find her?"

"Not yet. We're still searching for her. We were told that the last years lived with her mother at Seattle."

"Any signs of her mother?"

"She died in a car accident two years ago."

"And what about Rhonda? She lived all alone?"

"She is reported to live with her aunt, Patricia Hart."

Olivia stood still for a while. That name rang her a bell.

"Hart? What do we know about her?""

"Her husband, Eric Hart, committed suicide back in 1992. She raised alone her daughter…"

"What's her daughter's name?"

He didn't speak for a moment.

"Samantha."

"Samantha Wressler?"

James nodded.

"I think it's getting more and more complicated."

"I think it makes sense now. Rhonda is Samantha's cousin. She married Richard on purpose, she knew he molested her little cousin."

"We have to find Rhonda."

"And then what?"

"In case she did the deed, we should send her to Court and possibly charge Samantha with conspiracy to murder."

"That man molested her since she was a little girl. Are we gonna convict a victim?"

"It's a homicide, Olivia! She ought to know that she couldn't bring justice. Everyone faces the consequences."

"Don't tell me about justice. My job is to bring justice to victims that suffered from bastard like Wressler."

"And my job is to bring justice for anyone was murdered, no matter what!"

"James, enough! Detective Benson defends the rape victims. We should examine the case thoroughly before we accuse any part.", Brian intervened the debate between the two detectives.

"You know better, Detective Cassidy. You handled special victims. I know it's been a long time ago, but you really can't erase your memories and your feelings."

"That's for sure, who can?"

"Detective Emery, thank you for the information. I should go back to my living victims."

She left angry and embarrassed.

"Brian, can I have a word with you?", James told fretful.

"Yes, partner.", he said ironically.

"If you want to screw Benson, don't screw up with our case!"

"Fuck off, Emery!"

He said in a low office and sat on his desk.

Olivia came back at home at night and Elliot was cooking at the kitchen.

"You want to blow up our house, El?"

"I was starving!"

"Order pizzas."

"I'm on a diet. We are! Want to try?"

"Actually no! I'm not hungry at all."

"Bullshit! That's supposed to be your favorite!"

She observed the bracelet he wore.

"Friendship bracelet? I thought only teen girls used to wear them."

"That's a gift from a friend."

"Oh, I see!", she grabbed an apple. Before she even bites it, she felt sick.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think it's the smell of your masterpiece! God, I feel so tired! I have to sleep."

"Ok, Liv, I quit! I'll order pizza."

"That's not gonna change my mind. Goodnight, El."

"Lucky you, it's your day off tomorrow."

"Looking forward!", she kissed him goodnight and lied on the bed.

Friday

"Welcome to Seattle, Detective Benson!"

"I thought your partner would come here."

"Surprise! "

"Don't bring me troubles, Brian!"

"Trouble is my middle name, Olivia. But we are here to do our jobs, right?"

"Absolutely!"

"Detectives Bernstein and Morris are waiting for us."

"So, let's go."

They left from the airport and they went to the Police Station to meet the two other Detectives. Olivia felt uncomfortable every time she was next to Brian.

They finally talked to Patricia Hart who had no idea where her cousin was. She told them that when her daughter, Samantha left to New York, she took with her Rhonda. They never spoke ever since.

Their journey seemed to be in vain. Olivia was feeling tired all she wanted was to go back at home.

"Shall we eat something?"

"I'm not hungry, Brian."

"You haven't eaten at all."

"Don't worry about me."

"What about a drink?"

"No. I just want to sleep. Tomorrow we're leaving."

"It would be better if we stayed a little bit longer."

"We're not tourists!"

"So, you're going to sleep?"

"Yes."

"You need some company?"

"No, Brian. Goodnight!"

"Wait!"

He brought her into his arms and put his lips close to hers.

"Goodnight.", she moved away and left.

It was 4 a.m. when she heard a knock on her door. She knew it was Brian. She turned to the other side and closed her eyes again.

Saturday

Olivia left with the previous flight, leaving Brian alone. When she went home she hugged her daughter and kissed Elliot.

"I missed you!", he whispered.

"Missed you, too."

"How was your trip?"

"Don't ask!"

Week 2

Monday

"I think you should go to a physician, baby."

"I certainly got the flu. Stay away from me.", she told from the toilet.

"You have to stay at home, Liv."

"I'll be fine "

"It could be a food poisoning."

"Maybe, Dr. Stabler. But if it's the flu I don't want Ellie to get sick, too."

"I'll take Ellie to stay with her siblings for a few days. "

"I'll call sick today."

"I can't leave you alone, Olivia."

"Don't worry, El. If I need anything I'll call you. ", she reassured her husband.

"Fine. I'll get Eleanor at Queens and then I'll go to work. Take care, baby."

"You, too."

He felt worried about Olivia. He finally arrived at Queens and knocked the door holding Eleanor and a luggage.

"Look who came to see you!",Elliot said when Kathy opened the door.

"Hey, Ellie!", she took the smiling baby into her arms.

"Well, I'm here, too!", Elliot complained.

"Goodmorning Elliot. How are you?"

"Good. Just worried about Olivia."

"I had the flu two weeks ago, she should go to a doctor."

"That's what I told her."

"El, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Maureen refused to tell me, but I'm sure she's pregnant."

"How…? How it came?"

"I know, El!"

Elliot didn't feel so happy about the possibility of his daughter's expectancy. He kept thinking about her when she was a toddler. He was so young when Maureen was born. Back then he used to stay with her while Kathy was at work. The bond between them grew strong. When his other children were born he was already busy enough and he was barely at home.

"What are you thinking?"

"Walking my pumpkin to the aisle."

"Get ready! Did you buy a tux?"

"Not yet."

"You'll go with Dick."

"Kathy, it'll be ridiculous to have a grandchild now."

"Why?"

"Because, I have a baby daughter."

"Don't think like that, El."

"Anyways. I have to go to work now. Ellie be a good girl, ok?"

"She's always a good baby. Don't worry we'll have a great time!"

"Thanks, Kath!"

Week 3

Thursday

"We found Rhonda.", James announced.

"Where?", Olivia asked.

"She ran away to Wisconsin. Olivia, you have to talk to her first. You and your psychiatrist."

"And then what?"

"It's our turn. Brian talks with Samantha now. Olivia, I know it's quite hard for you to have rape victims get convicted."

"You have no idea."

She entered the interrogation room where Rhonda was sitting opposite George Huang.

"Rhonda, I'm Detective Benson."

"I know who you are."

"Fine. I know that you have suffered enough. Do you want to tell me…?"

The girl burst into tears. She put her hands on her forehead and kept sobbing.

"Rhonda, you have to relax. If you don't want to talk now…", Huang told, but Olivia interrupted him.

"How did it start?", she asked.

"He came into my home as my new dad. The day I tuned 7, he molested me for the very first time. A year later he dumped my mother, but he kept… Ten whole years. When my mother learnt about what he was doing to me, she couldn't bear it. She died of cardiac arrest. And when I was 14 I got pregnant by this sick animal! He said that I was the only one that he loved and he kept molesting children like he did to me! And now he's dead. He must rot in hell, right?".

Olivia felt physically ill. She ran to the toilet to vomit. She looked herself to the mirror. She couldn't believe she had to let Rhonda get busted. She dropped some cool water on her face and went back to the room. George was standing next to Rhonda putting his hand on her head.

"Our job is over, Olivia.", he said.

Friday

"Rhonda Fairchild confessed that she killed Richard Wressler. I should try her. The Court will be lenient.", ADA Casey Novak said.

"Lenient?"

"Olivia, that's the Criminal Justice System. I'll do my best to serve Justice for her as a victim, but the Law applies to everyone."

"Justice for all his victims."

Olivia went to Captain's Cragen office.

"That case was very hard."

"Every case is hard, Captain."

"You were alone, but you did well. You're a fine detective, Olivia. I just think that you need some time off."

"I'm fine."

"You're pale, you look tired."

"Captain, do you think that I can still do that job?"

"You should decide."

Brian and James were drinking a beer when Olivia found them.

"Hey, Detective Benson, join us!", Brian said.

"I don't need a beer now."

"Olivia, I have to congratulate you."

"Why, James? If I could find Wressler earlier he would be in prison now, not Rhonda."

"I had no idea about rape victims, it's more difficult than I could ever imagine."

"Samantha is accused with conspiracy to murder and cover. You were right, Rhonda told her that Wressler was molesting her and married him with the view to kill him. Rhonda murdered him before Samantha do it and then she helped her cousin ran away."

"I'm sorry guys, I have to go home now. I don't feel that well."

"Want a ride?", Brian asked

"No. Goodnight."

Week 5

Wednesday

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, Liv?"

"No, El. It's just a typical visit to my OBGYN. I'm old enough and menopause is around the corner."

"You are just tired, honey."

"I think you're late, Dick is waiting for you. You'll be the most attracting guy."

"But not the happiest! I don't want my pumpkin get married now."

"Oh, come on, El! She's a woman now, live with it!"

"Call me when you're done with your doctor."

"Ok, baby. Have fun!"

Friday

"I know it's my age, it's the stress of my job… My period is late, but I think it's because of the menopause."

"Mrs. Benson, I have your results."

"Well."

"We have to discuss about it."

Olivia was back to the precinct. She was sitting wistful on her desk.

"What's wrong, Liv?", Elliot asked her.

"Nothing's wrong, El."

"We'll have a party with Fin and Munch for Maureen's wedding. Will you join us?"

"No, I have to stay with Ellie."

"You got the results?"

"No. Not yet."

"I'm so bored. It seems unbelievable, I have no open case!"

"Then, help me. Date rape."

"So, partners?"

"Partners!"

Saturday

Kathy entered Maureen's room while she put quickly under her pillow a file.

"The food is ready."

"Great, mom!"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That file you tried to hide."

"It's nothing, ma."

"I just need to know, Maureen. If there's anything…"

"It's ok. I'm coming in a jiffy."

They were sitting at the dining table and the emotions were mixed. Kathy was excited about her daughter's wedding. Elliot was doubtful, but he had to put on a fake smile. Olivia was worried about her results. Maureen was skeptical, too.

"Hey, guys, what's that long face? We are supposed to be happy.", Kathy said.

"I'm just a little bit stressed out, mom.", Maureen said.

"And we should go now. We all need some rest. Shall we go, Liv?"

"Um, yes, sweetheart."

They went home at Manhattan. Olivia put Eleanor to sleep and then she went to the bedroom. Elliot was sitting on the bed and he looked worried.

"If I kiss you will you smile?", she told him holding his hand.

"Kiss me again and again. You'll make me the happiest man in the world."

"You should be, El."

"What about you? What are you thinking about all the time?"

"Too many things! There's something I should tell you."

"What is it, baby?"

Then she thought that his daughter's wedding was coming and it would be better if she didn't tell him the news.

"Nothing urgent. We can talk about it another time. Sleep tight, baby."

"Goodnight, Liv."

They kissed and she turned him her back, while he was about to hug her. Before she closed her eyes, she thought about the words of her doctor.

_"Mrs. Benson, you have to think about it really carefully. You may be at risk. Both of you. I'm not trying to discourage you, there are two options. You'd better take the right one soon. You're already five weeks pregnant."_

**Reviews please!**


	9. Runaway

**The Stablers got issues...**

**9. Runaway**

Elliot met his soon-to-be son-in-law to have a talk just before the wedding.

"The time is nigh.", he told.

"Mr. Stabler, I guarantee for Maureen's happiness. I've just found a great job at a Construction Company. She'll have everything she wants. And I love her so much."

"Look, Edward, you're a good guy. But, I'm against this wedding. Of course, Maureen is an adult and she can make her own decisions, but I don't want her to regret."

"Why should she regret? The wedding was her idea. And it's been over a year since she decided that. You are right, Mr. Stabler, we are both adults. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

"I wish that, Edward. Because if you ever hurt my pumpkin, you'll get into troubles."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Good.", he said abruptly and he left.

A crowd had already gathered outside of the Cathedral. Happy faces waiting for the bride to arrive. Maureen's three sisters were wearing white dresses and flowers on their hair and her brothers white tuxedos.

"El, you should go take Maureen.", Kathy told him.

"We'll be there in a while.", Elliot told and he left.

When he went at home, he was surprised to see Maureen crying.

"Maureen?"

"Dad? Is that you?", she told trying to hide behind the door.

"Anxious?"

"Oh, dad I can't do that!", she sobbed and fell into his arms.

"Shhh, baby. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Dad, can you take me to the beach? You always did it when I was a little girl. I'll tell you everything there."

He smiled and held her hand. They went to the beach. The young woman took a deep breath.

"They are waiting for us."

"I'm so sorry, dad. You were right I'm not ready to get married."

They stood silent for a while. Elliot's phone rang it was Kathy.

"What should I tell your mother?"

"Don't answer, please."

Elliot switched off his phone and looked his daughter into her blue eyes.

"What made you changed your mind?"

"You know, dad, I had an application for a scholarship to pursue my Ph.D. And I was accepted. And I can work there and the salary is exceptional."

"That's great."

"The University is at Chicago. Edward has just found a job in New York. He can't leave now. Neither can I leave that chance."

"I know you can't and you shouldn't. But why didn't you tell us? Tell Ed?"

"I was afraid, dad. And I made a mess! What should I do now?"

"Follow your dream, Maureen. Now, it's your chance."

"I know you can understand me, dad."

"I never did what I dreamt."

"Dad, will you tell them?"

"Of course, I will."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Not at all, pumpkin."

"So, accept it! You are relieved I'm not getting married, right?"

He frowned.

"Your mother thinks you're pregnant."

"No, I'm not."

"Now, I feel even better!"

"I love you, dad."

"I love you, too."

They hugged.

"And now what?", she asked.

"I'll go to the church. Your mother must have called more than a thousand times. They will understand."

"Thanks, dad."

Elliot went to the church. He sighed. Everyone looked at him puzzled. Kathy was angry.

"Where's Maureen?", she asked.

"She's not coming. She tells she's sorry…"

"What? She changed her mind? I'm sure you made her not to come!", Ed protested.

"That's not what happened! We are terribly sorry, dear attendees.", Elliot told.

They apologized to everyone and finally the Stablers were left alone.

"We have to talk. Alone.", Kathy told and she seemed really frustrated.

"Here?", Elliot asked.

"Yes."

"Liv can you take the kids at home?"

"Yes, Elliot."

"Thanks, honey."

Now it was only Kathy and Elliot.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes. And it's not because she's not gonna marry Ed, but because she's making her dream come true."

"Cut the crap, Elliot!"

"She's not sacrificing her dreams for this marriage. Do you remember your dreams? I do remember mine!"

"So, you blame our marriage? You always did what you wanted, Elliot. No one made you stay. No one prevented you of doing anything."

"You had always been a good wife, Kathy. But maybe what I had was not what I ever wanted. I'm grateful for my children, for everything we lived. I thank the Lord for being alive to watch my children grow and be happy. But if you ask me if I ever wanted to be a cop or marry at 17… I don't know, Kathy."

"You have some dreams when you were young, but maybe that was your destiny. You are a good cop, you helped so many people. Would you exchange a life full of amenities and all those things that you may have dreamt for a life without your six angels?"

He didn't speak.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you more, Elliot. All I could give you was love and five children."

"And that was enough, Kathy."

"I don't think so, Elliot. Take care."

He was standing all alone at the yard of the Cathedral. He thought that he didn't give Kathy all the love and the respect she deserved. Now, he had a chance to make up with Olivia. But, Kathy was right he could never dream his life without his six children. They were the reason why he never gave up and made his life better.

Maureen and Edward were into her room. She explained him the reason they couldn't get married. He embraced her and kissed her.

"I can wait for you."

"I love you, Eddie. I'm gonna miss you terribly."

"I'll miss you, too. But, I'll come to Chicago to see you, baby."

"Thanks for understanding."

"That's what love is supposed to mean, right?"

Kathy rapped at the door. Maureen opened.

"Ma?"

"We need to talk."

Ed kissed Maureen once again and he left. The two women were alone now.

"Are you here for a pep talk? To tell me off?"

Kathy slapped her.

"Why? Why should you do that, huh? You could have told us that the wedding is postponed. You could tell us you don't really want to do that. That you are not pregnant, that you are leaving to Chicago!"

"I'm sorry, mom. I wasn't sure till the last minute what should I do. We're talking about my life. And I'm in charge of my life! "

"And you don't give a damn for your family!"

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, but now I have my own way to walk."

"Then, walk it alone! You can pack your things, open the door and go anywhere you want. I'm not gonna stop you. But, remember that. You made a decision, if you're sure about it, get ready for the consequences."

"I didn't expect you to understand."

"I was always next to you, but you always proved my wrong. You disappointed me every single time."

"That's unfair, mother."

"You never heard me, I was nothing to you. It was always only your father…"

"I don't want to hear anything! Leave me alone."

"That's what I'm gonna do."

Maureen packed her things and left home kissing goodbye her siblings. She went to Manhattan. Her father embraced her when she entered the apartment.

"Never regret, pumpkin."

"I won't, dad! "


	10. Nasty

**Dick Wolf owns the original characters!**

**This chapter is DARK and OBSCENE.**

**This will be the last case for one of the two detectives. Which one?**

**10. Nasty**

Elliot sighed and held Maureen's photograph.

"I'll miss my pumpkin."

"You should be proud of her.", Olivia told him and put a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"I am. At least she's making her dream come true."

"And that's great!"

"What was your dream, babe?"

"I didn't really have one."

"Oh, come on, tell me! You must have a dream!"

"Well, I always wanted to be a cop, that's for sure. But, that was mostly because of the circumstances, you know…"

"So you never dreamt of a happy family, three children, a big house and a dog?"

"Not really. But getting older without anyone in this world was tough."

"And then what?"

"Then I had the best gift in my life, my Eleanor."

"Only Eleanor?"

"And you and…"

"And?"

"And… I could never ask anything better, I suppose."

"My six children are the most important thing in my life."

There was an awkward silence for a while. Olivia decided to break the silence, but she wasn't sure if Elliot was ready to hear what she was about to announce him.

"As a matter of fact, I had my results."

"Really? Everything ok?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, I'm sure you're not pregnant! Thank God!"

Olivia felt like he stabbed her with a knife. She couldn't find the words to speak.

"Fine. Nothing we should worry about."

"Great! Ah, we're late! We have to lift our lazy asses off the chair and go to work."

Olivia was looking at him all the time, while they were at work. She couldn't realize his reaction. He seemed relieved not to have a baby. She felt like she had no other option. Her doctor told her that her pregnancy was risky due to her age. Her husband didn't want one more child. What was she supposed to do?

"Liv, where is your mind?", Elliot stopped her train of thought.

"Um, just thinking about summertime…"

"You didn't hear me. Captain asked us."

"What happened, El?

"New case, I guess."

They went into Cragen's office.

"Fred Paulson, 28 year old. He was found naked in the early morning, unconscious."

"Where is he now?"

"Mercy hospital. There are samples of two types of semen, signs of penetration and head trauma. He's homosexual. Go talk to him."

Before they turned their backs to leave, Cragen called them back.

"Elliot, Olivia, I'm assessing the stuff of my Unit. Beware, the Chief is breathing down my neck."

"What does this means?", Elliot asked.

"Try your bests, Detectives. I don't want to lose anyone of my finest ones."

They both left concerned. Cragen wouldn't tell them anything more.

The young man was lying on the hospital bed. He seemed as if he was in a coma, but his eyes were wide open.

"Fred? We are detectives Benson and Stabler.", Olivia announced.

He didn't seem to react until he slowly turned his head to Elliot and finally spoke.

"Detective Elliot Stabler. I hoped it was you who would help me."

"You know me, Fred?", Elliot asked puzzled.

"Your reputation precedes you. And that's your partner, Olivia Benson and oh, your wife, too."

"How the hell…?", Elliot was about to protest.

"Relax, Detective Stabler. I'm not a stalker, I just know some things about you. I really appreciate your work."

"Good for me."

"Can you tell us about your… experience?", Olivia asked him.

"Well, Detective Benson, I'd like to talk to Detective Stabler, alone. No hard feelings, I just feel more comfortably."

"Liv, it's ok.", Elliot told her before she told anything.

"I'll wait outside.", she said and left the room.

They were left alone. Fred chuckled.

"Anything funny?"

"Not really."

"So, now we're alone. You feel like talking?"

"You know, you look so sexy.", Fred said and looked down to Elliot's penis. Elliot felt uncomfortable and coughed.

"I'm here to investigate…"

"I know why you are here, Detective Stabler. Should I call you Elliot? El?"

"It's Detective Stabler."

"Oh, I don't want your wife to be jealous."

"Leave my wife! Now tell me. I investigate sexual crimes. Was there a crime?"

"You mean a rape? Sodomy? Oh, come on! Do those words make you horny?"

"Shut up!", he uttered.

"Well, Detective Stabler, there was no rape. I'm not a victim."

"So how would I help you?"

"I had sex with those two men because I wanted to. The one of them is dead. And the other is still running."

"You kill your lovers after intercourse?"

"Sex kills. One of my sexual partners was actually the… victim. A young boy with firm ass and lustful lips. He was an innocent boy lost in the big city. He needed money to get back to his town somewhere to Virginia. And there we were with my friend and we found him. Alone, unprotected. We offered him some drinks. Maybe more than "some drinks" and we told him that he could go to his town soon. He looked so happy and we brought him some more drinks. And then it happened. He didn't know what he was doing."

"Do you know that's called self-incrimination? You tell me that you forced a man to have sex with you for money. Without his consent."

"I'm not finished yet, Detective. When he finally realized what happened he was shocked, but he said he liked it. It happened once again. With his consent."

"I don't want you to describe how the threesome was."

"It was great! But, then it happened…!"

"What happened?"

"The friend of mine confessed that he was HIV positive."

Elliot stared at him.

"We had unprotected sex. The young boy took a stone from the ground and hit him again and again. He killed my friend; he dragged him into the car. He took the stone and hit me twice. Till I fell unconscious. When I opened my eyes again he yelled that we were filthy faggots he spit on my face and started running. End of story.", he continued.

"Where is your friend's body?"

"The car was not there."

"What was your friend's name?"

"I can't tell you."

"Do you know the boy's name?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

Elliot stood up.

"You should co-operate."

"If you are about to arrest me, do it. I told you that story because we both know my friend's ex-partner."

"Are you willing to tell me his name?"

"That's why I called you, Detective Stabler. Of course I wanted to see for myself what a hot stunner you are. I want you to find him and tell him to get tested for HIV."

"Go on."

"Ken Randall."

**Post your reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**Get ready, it's getting even darker... **

**What are you thinking about?**


	11. Actus Reus Mens Rea

**Dick Wolf owns the original characters.**

**11. Actus Reus/Mens Rea**

Elliot burst into Cragen's office infuriated.

"Is that a trap?", he yelled.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Calm down, take a deep breath…"

"Cut the crap, Cragen! Do you really want to send me home? What's your problem?"

"Your rage is the problem!"

"I'm off this case! After all, there's no case! Paulson said that he wasn't raped."

"Detective, do your job."

"Why you sent me?"

"He asked you. Alone. But what I'm trying to test is your partnership with Olivia."

"We are partners for more than a dozen years. What the hell are you talking about?"

"At the end of this case, one of you will be out of this Unit."

"Are we playing any fucking game?"

"Don't screw up! The Chief is pressing me to change my stuff and wants one of you out. You have two options, Elliot. Either I choose or you do. Remember, I told you to make up your mind some time ago. It's you or Olivia."

"You know I can't do that!"

"Neither can I! It's hard for me to lose my detectives."

"Then, let Olivia choose."

"That's your last word?"

He nodded.

"Do what Fred Paulson asked you and there's no case. Go now."

Rhonda Fairchild was charged with murder in the first degree, facing possibility for 12 years imprisonment without parole. Samantha Wressler was convicted with six years imprisonment without parole for conspiracy to murder.

"Are you happy now?', Olivia asked James Emery disappointed.

"Not at all!", he replied.

"Rough justice, huh?"

Elliot was sitting on his desk thinking. Fin brought him a coffee.

"Are you ok?"

"I've been better."

"You miss Maureen?"

"Yeah."

"I know how you feel. I'm an awful father. I haven't seen my son for eight months. And the last time I saw him we had a fight. We didn't even talked on the phone ever since."

"Where is Ken now?"

"He left in Baltimore."

"And you really have no news of him?"

"Nada. I know I'm crappy, man."

Elliot wrote a note_. Ken_ _(Kwasi) Randall, Baltimore._

After a while, Elliot approached Munch.

"Do you still got friends in Baltimore?"

"They are either dead or loonies."

"Not even one alive and sane?"

"Why you ask?"

"I'm looking for someone there. I know dick of Baltimore and I need some help."

"Who?"

"That's a top secret, John."

"I see. Well, maybe I know someone. She used to talk to ghosts, but the last time we talked seemed sane. At least she was sober. Kay Howard, an ex- colleague."

"Thanks, Munch. We never had this conversation."

"What conversation?", he chuckled and gave him information about Kay.

Olivia was back at the squadroom.

"Bad day, girl?", Fin asked.

"It was hell."

"Cragen asks you."

She resented and went into his office.

"Rhonda Fairchild was convicted."

"I know that. How do you feel?"

"Awful! Why you asked me?"

"Olivia you are a good detective and I don't want to lose you."

"Why would you lose me?"

"The Chief of Detectives requested one of you to leave the Unit."

"You mean…"

"It's you or Elliot. And it's up to you."

"Why not you?"

"It wouldn't be fair."

"Why not Elliot?", she continued.

"He told me that's your call. I don't ask you to tell me now. You have three days. I'm sorry Olivia."

"Of course you are."

She left embittered.

When she went at home she found Elliot packing his luggage.

"Are you leaving home?"

"I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you. It's about a case."

"Cragen told me that you let me decide who leaves and who stays. Do you think that I can do that?"

"I know you can't. But it's better up to you."

"After all I made every single decision all alone."

"Since the day we got married we are apart. You got one more decision to make. It's your life or our life."

When she woke up in the morning he was already left. She went at work and there was a woman there waiting for her.

She was covered in bruises. Her name was Anne Wallace and she was pregnant. Her story was close to home for Olivia. Her husband didn't want the child because of their financial situation. He was abusive and forced her to have an abortion. Olivia took her to a shelter for abused women and arrested Andrew Wallace for battery.

Then she went to a clinic where many women were waiting.

"Myers?", a nurse said.

"Ellen Myers. That's me.", Olivia said and followed her.


	12. Welcome to Charm City

*****CROSSOVER*** Kay Howard from "Homicide: Life On The Street" in SVU**

**Original characters belong to Dick Wolf(Law and Order: Special Victims Unit) and Tom Fontana (Homicide: Life On The Street)**

**Elliot is in Baltimore for a mission, but there will be bad news for him.**

**13. Welcome to Charm City**

"Kay Howard?"

"You must be Elliot Stabler!", the woman said and stood up.

"That's me."

"Welcome to Baltimore. How's John?"

"He's a grumpy old man, full of sarcasm and a bunch of conspiracy theories. He's fine."

"Same old Munch! So, how can I help you cutie?"

"I'm searching for someone here in Baltimore. And I've never been here before, so…"

"I got it! You need me to show you around."

"Yeah."

"Well, we can get some help from technology. Who are you looking for?"

"Kwasi Randall."

Kay texted his name on her computer.

"Any other information?", she asked.

"Father's name: Odafin Tutuola. Mother's name: Teresa Randall. Born in New York, February 18 of 1984"

"Here you are!", Kay said after a while.

"Munch you should be here!", he mumbled.

"Federal Hill, South Baltimore. The boy has a taste! I'll be off duty in an n hour. Can you wait for me?"

"Of course, Kay. I'll go grab a coffee."

They were walking in Federal Hill looking for Ken's address. It was easy for Kay to find the building.

Elliot buzzed but there was no reply.

"At least, now you know where you can find him."

"Lucky me!"

"Want to see more from B'more?"

"Get in on it!"

"You're learning! Good boy!"

After a long walk in the streets of Baltimore and Kay's guiding skills, Elliot felt his feet unable to move anymore.

"Fancy a drink?", Kay asked.

"Sounds good."

"Great!"

They sat on a bar. Elliot was really tired of hearing Kay's delirium.

She was talking about men and life in Baltimore. Then his phone rang. It was Olivia but he didn't answer.

"Your wife?"

"No, a colleague. Kay, I'm enjoying your company, but I think we should call it a day."

"But you didn't tell me about you. Your family? I see you're wearing a wedding ring."

"My story isn't that exciting. You'll get bored to death. Seriously, not big deal."

"You don't talk about your wife. You've told me more about Munch, the guy called Fin and your job, but nothing 'bout her. You haven't called her. So, I suppose that there's something wrong."

"Conjecture. How could you jump to that conclusion?"

"Mind you, I'm a detective."

"Of course you are!"

"So, I'm right."

"I guess that I'm not good a t keeping a woman happy. I already got a divorce, a disappointed wife and six children that I hardly see."

"Oh boy! And you said that your life is boring. You men, you are pigs. I'm in relationship with Jack.", she took a sip of whiskey. "Daniels.", she completed.

"Hey, hey, take it easy!"

"I see there is chivalry in New York. You're such a sweet and sexy boy. I'm still ok."

"I'll drive you home."

"One more drink."

"You had enough. Let's go now. I pay."

The next morning Elliot went at Ken's address. He buzzed once again, but there was no response. He heard a male voice right behind him.

"Excuse me, who are you looking for?", he asked Elliot.

"Goodmorning, I'm looking for Ken Randall. I'm a friend from New York. My name is… David Philips."

"I'm Nick Atkins, Ken's friend."

"Is Ken upstairs?"

"No. I take care of the dog. Her name is Marlene."

Elliot kneeled and caressed the dog.

"Too bad he's not here."

"He'll be back tonight. He's in Georgia for a meeting."

"Good, I hope I'll see him. We haven't met for many years."

"I'm really close to Ken and he never mentioned you."

"Little Ken! I know him since he was a toddler and he never talked about me to his friend!"

"Do you know his father?"

"Um… I've met him once or twice. I'm his mother's friend."

"His father is a prick!"

"Why you say that?"

"He just left them and he never cared about his son. They don't even talk each other. Some father!"

"I'm sure his father loves his son."

"Don't be so sure. He can't accept Ken just the way he is. Anyways, I'll let Ken know that you were here, Mr. Philips."

"Nice to meet you. Have a nice day."

Elliot decided to wait for Ken to come back home. He would wait for him all night long. Watch -over. Good old detective tactic.

All he needed was a car and a partner. And so he had Kay and a sedan.

"I brought some donuts."

"Thanks Kay."

For the next two hours Kay kept on asking him about sexual predators. Ken wasn't there yet. Elliot recalledthe long-lasting watch-over he had with Olivia.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"What?"

"I was wasted."

"Don't even think about it. The last time I got drunk I had a child."

"Do you have any photo of your wife?"

Elliot gave her reluctantly a photograph.

"That's Olivia and my daughter Eleanor."

"God, she's so good-looking! And your daughter has your incredible blue eyes and your wife's lips. And you left your wife alone in New York? You are all assholes! You say that you love us and you want us to be the mothers of your children. And then what? You ignore us, you…"

"Hey Kay! Look who's there!"

Ken just exited the taxi and searched for his keys. Elliot stepped out of the car and approached him.

"Ken?"

Ken felt frightened, but then he realized that there was a familiar face.

"Detective Stabler! What brings you there?"

"I was looking for you."

"Something wrong with Fin?"

"It's about you. We really have to talk. I know you are tired…"

"I'm sorry, my partner is upstairs and he's waiting for me. Can't we meet tomorrow evening?"

"That's my phone number. Ken it's really important."

Elliot got into the car once again and sat without sharing a single word.

"That was fast! Hey, lover boy, you had a call while you were out. It was Cragen."

"That's my Captain."

Elliot called Cragen back.

"Captain, I'm sorry I didn't answer. What? When?", Elliot got pale and the phone slipped from his hands.

"Elliot, what happened?", she asked concerned.

"My wife… Oh my God! Olivia got shot!"

**What will happen? Next chapter up soon!**

**Thanks for reading xxx**


	13. Officers Down

**They need to be brave and make the right decisions. How hard is that?**

**Elliot and Ken are testing their limits.**

**14. Officers Down**

Elliot was immediately back in New York. His breath was caught while he was running in the hospital's corridors. Then he saw Cragen standing and he seemed really sad.

"Are you Mister Stabler?", a doctor asked him.

"That's me. How's my wife?"

"I'm Doctor Greene, please come with me."

They went into the doctor's office and Elliot couldn't feel his feet.

"Tell me what happened."

"The bullet didn't hit an organ. It wasn't serious."

"Thank God!"

"But, the perpetrator was really cruel to her. He physically abused her and threw her on the ground. She hit her head and her abdomen. That's extremely risky for the fetus."

"The fetus?"

"Obviously you are not aware that your wife is six weeks pregnant. I'm sorry you have to learn it under those circumstances."

"I really had no idea."

"Mr. Stabler, your wife is unconscious and bleeding. The possibility for the fetus to die is serious."

"But still, it could survive."

"In that case, your child could be disabled. There are several factors of risk. The trauma, mother's age…"

"What are you asking from me to do?"

"Mr. Stabler, you have to decide whether you want to have that child or quit the pregnancy."

Elliot felt cold sweat running all over his body. He went to the chapel and he kneeled praying for his wife and his unborn child. He stayed there all night long and he kept praying and sobbing.

Kathy was looking for him. Everyone was worried about him. The next morning he went to the precinct. He found Munch with Cassidy and Emery talking there. They stared at him.

"Elliot come here, please.", John asked him.

"We are looking for the perp, Elliot. The shooter was wearing a mask. We have three witnesses. Fin tried to save Olivia and got the first shot. He could have killed her instantly.", James Emery told him.

"Fin got shot, too?"

"Unfortunately yes, El. He's critical. He needs a new liver soon.", John informed him.

"Fuck! That can't happen! I can't lose my Olivia…"

"Olivia is a tough girl, Elliot. She'll be ok. I promise that I'll nail that bastard.", Cassidy told.

"Don't make promises. Do it.", Elliot said and left. He headed to the hospital where he found Ken.

"Hey, Ken! Sorry, I had to leave…"

"I've learnt about Olivia. The doctor told me that he needs a transplant. I'm compatible so I can be a donor. Dr. Craft informed me about the procedure and my risks, but there's no time to lose. I'm ready to do it, he's my father."

"Ken, we have to talk. That's the reason why I came to Baltimore."

"What? Are you against organ donation?"

"Do you know Fred Paulson?"

"Oh, yeah! I saw him giving a BJ to my ex. They admitted that they had sex,too."

"What was your ex's name?"

"Alex Tyron. Why you ask?"

"Alex is dead, Ken."

"I'm not gonna cry. Fred killed him?"

"No, we don't know the killer's ID. Ken, Alex was… He was HIV positive."

"What?"

"Have you been tested lately?"

"No. God, no!"

Ken put his hand on his forehead, he was desperate.

"You should talk to the doctors."

"If there was a chance to help my father, now it's gone!"

When Dr. Craft called him into his office, Ken was shaking. He kept thinking about his father and his dire need of the transplant.

"So, what's your decision, Mr. Randall?"

He didn't speak for a while. Then he found the courage to utter the words.

"Sorry, I can't do that!"

**What's next?**


	14. Man Of the House

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the characters**

**Alternative Title: "Stabler's Downfall"**

**15. Man Of The House**

"Hey!", Elliot whispered as he saw her opening her eyes slowly.

"Hey.", Olivia said, too.

"I was so afraid of losing you. Both."

"I'm sorry, El. I couldn't tell you."

"Shhh, I understand. Did you speak with Dr. Greene?"

"Yes."

"I know it's hard for you to tell, but you have to…"

"I want to have that child, Elliot. You set yourself clear that you don't have another child, but maybe that's my last chance to have one more baby."

"Liv, don't be selfish."

"You talk about selfishness? You only think about yourself. You got six children…"

"The doctor said that if there is a chance for the baby to be born, it would be disabled. Brain damage, paraplegia…"

"I'm gonna raise that child. With or without you."

He held her hand and nodded. Olivia closed her eyes and felt a sharp pain.

"You want me to call a nurse?"

"Just tell me how's Eleanor."

"She's asking for you. Kathy and Lizzie are taking care of her. Don't worry…", he burst into tears. "I can't lose you! I was so afraid ,Liv!"

She touched his head.

"I need you, El. Don't leave me now."

Munch came back to the squadroom. Captain Cragen was waiting for him to arrive.

"Tell me the news, John."

"The surgery was successful. They are waiting to see if there's rejection."

"Thank God a transplant was found!"

"Yes. Have you found Ken?"

"Unfortunately no. John, why don't you go home? You can't help and you look like hell."

"Sometimes, I wish I were them. I got nothing to lose, I got nobody to care for me. No wife, no children. I've seen many colleagues die in duty, commit suicide, get shot, have accidents. And there was always a weeping wife, orphan children. All we're trying to do is helping other people."

"That's part of our job, John. We've all experienced those things. But, we still have to carry on and help those who need us."

"Life is a bitch, Captain. Call me if you have any sign of Ken."

At the evening Elliot went once again to the hospital holding a bouquet to see his wife only to find Brian already there.

Olivia was asleep, but he was standing next to her holding her hand and caressing her head. Then he whispered something to her and touched her abdomen.

Then, the idea crossed Elliot's mind. He left the hospital immediately. He kicked the door of his car, he hit his knuckles on the roof. The thought haunted him till he arrived at Queens. He kept thinking that the child wasn't his, but Cassidy's.

It was rather late. He kissed goodnight his younger children and sat on his armchair. He couldn't quit the thought. The door opened and it was Kathleen.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I'll stay the night with you. Your mother is with Bill. Where have you been?"

"To Anne."

"Your mom told me that you don't go to your classes anymore."

"I'm just a little tired. And I don't like Psychology."

"It was your decision to study Psychology."

"Yeah, but then I realized that I don't like it. Is that a crime?"

"You could have told us."

"Like you care! You never care about what I want to do."

"Because every time you wanted to do something it was either risky or illegal."

"I'm not gonna discuss it with you. You'll not understand. I have to go."

"You've just come. And it's late."

"None of your business."

" Kathleen! Kath…!"

She opened the door and he grabbed her.

"You're not gonna stop me, dad."

Elliot went to Liz's room and woke her up.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"I heard you, daddy. I know where's she's going."

"Really?"

"I can't tell you. She'll hate me. "

"Please, Liz. I have to know."

"It's acting classes in Brooklyn. I overheard her talking to the phone."

"Can you keep an eye on Eli and Eleanor?"

"Don't go there dad."

"I didn't learn that from you, girl. I'll be back."

He felt his blood pressure rising. He finally found the building and his daughter exiting. Kathleen was with a man in his mid-fifties. He was holding her tight into his arms and he kissed her. Elliot rushed there.

"What the fuck are you doing with my daughter, dude?", Elliot yelled and grabbed him.

"Dad!"

"So, you're Mr. Stabler."

"Detective Stabler."

"You didn't tell me your father is a policeman. Congratulations, Kathleen is really talented. I am Professor Henry Belinger."

"You're a bastard! Stay away from my daughter!"

"She can be a great actress, you know."

"Leave us alone! You don't give a shit about her talent. All you want is to screw her. I know you guys!"

"Dad, you got no idea! I'm not coming with you."

" …", Belinger tried to say.

"Enough! Kathleen, come with me!"

"I'm not your dog!", she said.

He grabbed her and put her to the car. They were both silent for several moments.

"Now, tell me."

"I got nothing to tell you."

"Do you really want to be an actress?"

"Acting is my dream."

"Your dream, my ass.", he chuckled.

"You are the one who told to follow our dreams. That's what I want to do, you can't stop me. Henry showed me the way. I'm his muse."

"That's what Henry wants you to do. You know why? Because he needs a slut to screw."

"Stop it! He loves me and he says that I have talent. He's like a father to me."

"You have a father. And that's called incest."

"He gives me love and affection. He cares about me. You don't. You're just fled. You were always gone."

"Bullshit! You're not gonna see him never again!"

"You bet! You can't tell me what to do. You're a loser, dad. You only make things worse. So, don't tell me what to do!"

He slapped her and she got out of the car.

"Come back!", he yelled.

"Not with you! I hate you. Dick was right. You were better off dead!"

Elliot had some drinks before he passed by John's place.

"Disturbing you?", he said.

"Yes. Actually, I had sex with two playmates. Dammit, Elliot! Come inside!"

He sunk into the armchair.

"What a nice feeling to sit on an armchair, don't you think? It's my place at home. I feel as if I were a king. Funny thing? I don't have a home anymore!", he scoffed.

"I'll make you a coffee."

"You think I need your fucking coffee? The king is dead! Long live the king!"

"Booze is not good to your health, you know. I'm an old man! I can't drag you to the hospital! Black coffee is the best I can do for you!"

"My children hate me! Maureen left. Kathleen wants to be an actress and a geezer shags her! My wife is shot and she is gonna have an ill baby. And probably not mine, but Cassidy's!"

"Oh boy, I thought that four divorces were dramatic!"

"My life is a fuck up!"

"Look on the bright side, El. You can still fix things."

"Fix things?", he scoffed.

"You sent everyone away."

"Fuck off, Munch!"

"I have to sleep. Coffee is in the cupboard. I'll get you a pillow and a blanket."

Elliot had already fallen asleep. The next morning his head was heavy. He heard his phone ringing.

"Hey, Kathy!"

"Way to go, Elliot! Kathleen left home to live with her love of her life!"

"What?"

"You can't handle things right!"

"Kathy…"

"I don't want to hear anything!"

She quitted the phone. He sighed and headed to the bathroom, where Munch was having a shower.

"Will you join me, sweetheart?"

"Sorry!", he mumbled.

"You need a shower, too. You smell like a drunken whore."

"Shut up, John! My head is aching."

"I couldn't sleep all night. You were sneezing and talking in your sleep."

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Eight. You should have been at work already!"

"Fuck!"

"Have a nice day, El!"

He arrived at the squadroom.

"Elliot, you are late!", Cragen told him.

He sat on his desk. There was no one else around.

"I know I'm late."

"There will be a new staff temporarily. You have to show them around. Are you ok?"

Elliot frowned.

"Have you drunk?", Cragen continued.

"You missed good old days, captain?", he chuckled.

"Take it easy, Stabler. You're stepping out of line."

Two hours later, Elliot was still feeling the effects of the hungover.

Brian Cassidy came to the station. That was when Elliot saw red. He jumped off his chair and punched Brian. He kept slogging and swearing until Munch and Cragen urged to split them.

"You're an asshole, Stabler! That's why you are left alone!"

Elliot rushed on him once again and blew him till Brian lost his conscience and fell on the floor.

Cragen pulled him into his office and he was really mad at him.

"You're a nutcase, Stabler! You are out of control. Enough is enough!"

"Captain…"

"We're done! Hand me your badge and your gun. You are suspended. I have to think very well whether you will ever come back."

**Poor thing**


	15. (Un)reasonable Doubt

**Dick Wolf owns the original characters.**

**Dear readers, **

**First of all I would like to apologize for the late updates, I really had a lack of time (thank God it's summertime now)**

**If you found my story boring or a little unfocused, I promise that I will make up later. You know how things are when you make changes to your story... Sometimes things don't work they way you want!**

**And last but not least, if you ever detected spelling, syntactic or every other mistake... Well, sorry, I'm greek! **

**I have to thank you all for reading my story, stay tuned and please review!**

**15. (Un)reasonable Doubt**

How everything could be so wrong, he thought. He has sunken into the bathtub. Every single thought was now clearer. He was all alone. His life was going down. For a moment he closed his eyelids and all his life passed before his eyes. He had always survived. Every bullet, every defeat, he stayed alive after his terrible accident. He came back at home to make things better, but all he did was ruins. Theoretically speaking, he had happiness into his hands, but he let it slip away. Those made him weep and feel the pain of his failure marring his soul.

And now what's left for Elliot Stabler? He felt more naked than ever.

His telephone rung, but he ignored it. Then it was the door. He put the bathrobe and headed to open the door.

"Ken!", he exclaimed.

"I'm disturbing you…"

"No, please, come in!"

The young man sat on the couch and put his hands on his forehead.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Nah."

"Where have you been?"

"I flew back to Baltimore. I told Nick about… I asked him to be tested and that we got to part. And he said that we have to stay together no matter what. And I just left him."

"Ken, you need someone to depend…"

"How's my father?"

"The transplant was successful. He asked for you."

"We had no time to express our feelings. If only I could help him."

"There's only one thing that you can do now. Stand by him."

"I want to reconcile with him. Actually, I don't know if he will ever accept me if I'm positive."

"He will, Ken. Your father loves you."

"I only hope he'll be ok when he's back from hospital."

"Your dad is a rock."

"So as Olivia."

"Take care, boy."

Several hours later he went at Queens. Kathy gave him the cold shoulder and she barely talked to him.

"Dad, are you taking Ellie home?"

"Yes, sweetheart.", he replied to Liz.

"Can I join you?"

"Of course you can if you want. But, Lizzie, I'm afraid I'm not a very good company."

"I know it's a hard time for you, dad. I want to come with you. I want to stay with you."

"For the weekend?"

She didn't reply.

"Kathleen was really mad at me. I told her that it was me who told you your where-abouts. She yelled at me and she threw me a chair. Then she left home. She hates me. Both of us."

" She'll be back home, don't worry. I know you're upset…"

"Let me live with you, daddy."

He sighed and caressed her hair.

"You can come at home whenever you want, but live permanently…"

"Please, it's the only thing I'm asking you. I'll take care of you and Ellie until Liv come home. And then, it's up to her."

"Your mother has your custody and she'll be really disappointed if you leave now."

"It doesn't matter what I want, does it?"

"Talk with your mom."

"Thank you, daddy!", she hugged him.

Kathy wasn't that happy about her daughter's decision, but she had to let her go. It wasn't easy for her, especially now that his older children left.

They finally went home.

"Liz, baby, I have to visit Liv."

"It's ok, dad. Ellie is already asleep. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks, Lizzie. What would I ever do without you?", he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Don't forget to buy her flowers."

"I won't! I'll be back soon."

And there he was holding a bunch of flowers in his hands. There was something buzzing him and he couldn't find rest of mind. He was ready to find out the answer that killed him inside.

"You have a nerve to come here.", Olivia said when Elliot entered her room and caught him off guard..

"What?", he asked puzzled.

"Oh, come on! Cut the act! I know what happened. It's called compulsive jealousy."

"Olivia, that bastard told you…"

"You don't trust me at all, right?"

"I just want to know, Olivia. Please, don't make me live with that torture. Is that child mine?"

**Oh, please don't hate! Stay calm, keep reading! xxx **


	16. Another One Bites the Dust

**Dick Wolf owns the original characters. **

**"Another One Bites The Dust" is a song by the the rock band Queen, written by John Deacon (1980)**

_**There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him  
You can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him  
When he's down**_

**Hurt feelings, rejection, anger and death in that chapter!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**16. Another One Bites The Dust**

"What?", Olivia scoffed. She never expected a question like that.

"I think it was clear."

"You don't expect from me to answer."

"Sorry, in that case you don't have the right to remain silent, honey."

She felt sick of her husband's distrust.

"Are you sure that Eleanor is yours?"

He nodded.

"Actually, she has my eyes.", he chuckles.

"Are you sure about Maureen, Kathleen, Liz, Dick… Eli?"

"Hey, what are you doing now?"

"You don't trust me and I hate that!"

"I just want an answer! A fucking answer!"

"No!"

He stared at her. He wasn't ready for that answer. Deep inside he hoped it was just his imagination. Another scenario made by his jealousy and insecurity. But, now it was plain.

"That's all you have to tell me?"

"Actually, there's something else. Get the hell out of here! I don't want to see you never again."

He left without even looking at her. He threw the flowers in the bin and she had her eyes drenched with tears the very moment he stepped out of the room.

Elliot promised not to drink or blow his anger bleeding his knuckles or kicking anything that stood in front of him. Except one.

Brian Cassidy.

He urged at his place.

"Hey, buddy!", he said before Elliot grabbed his neck.

"The bird has sung! You told Liv that I beat you the other day?"

"She has to know what a douche-bag you are! And you know that I can reciprocate asshole! You're not the only one with fists!"

Elliot pulled out a gun.

"Whoa!", Brian yelled.

"Did she tell you about the baby?"

"I've learnt about the baby. Look Stabler, put down your gun and I'll keep it with us. No IAB, no…"

"I've lost everything thanks to you! My wife, my job… What's left?"

"And you think locking yourself in jail will be any better?"

"Shut up!", he shouted.

"You really need some anger management sessions, you know."

Elliot put his gun back at its holster and took a deep breath.

"How do you feel, happy father?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. Run to her. The seed of your love needs both of you to grow."

"Yo, are you on drugs, Stabler?"

"Just stay away from me and my Ellie!"

Brian looked really puzzled and he felt a genuine concern about Elliot.

Elliot was driving back at home and tried to let off steam. He changed the radio stations, until he heard a song that he actually had many years to listen.

_There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man_

_And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him  
You can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him  
When he's down…_

He sighed and and turned off his radio. Without even understanding why he went at Queens. the door opened, but he could see the disappointment in Kathy's eyes, the ones that used to look him with love and compassion.

"What do you want now?", she said.

"Nothing."

"Then leave."

"Kathy!", he heard a male voice calling her ex-wife.

"It's ok, honey. It's just the neighbor."

"Bill's here?"

"None of your business. You took my children away!", she sobbed.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh, you should be. But, that changes nothing.", she closed the door and he stood still for a while.

When he got home the food was ready and Liz was playing with Eleanor. He felt his stomach churn and his head spinning. Then it was Eleanor crying that made him mad.

"Oh, shut up! Can you make her shut up?",he yelled.

"Dad! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?"

He kicked the coffee table and threw everything he could find in front of him, causing Eleanor crying more.

"You are pathetic.", Liz uttered and took her little sister into the room.

Elliot got out of the house and slammed the door. He walked a few blocks away and let the wind soothed him. When he came back, he found everything picked up and arranged. And then, he saw the photograph of their wedding with the frame broken. He took it in his hands. He could still see her walking down the aisle. He was really dazed by her coming dressed in white. She was smiling and looked so happy. Actually, he couldn't recall ever telling her how beautiful she was that day. He went to the room and his daughters were sleeping. He put a soft kiss on their heads and then he sunk into his armchair. He did everything wrong.

_"How do you think I'm going to get along,  
Without you, when you're gone  
You took me for everything that I had,  
And kicked me out on my own", _he croonedand sipped some whiskey.

The next morning he was ready to face his self. He took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"Elliot!", the Asian man said.

"Here I am, at last."

"I'm ready to listen to you.", Huang told him smiling.

"I destroy everything."

"Accepting the facts is a good thing. Go on, Elliot."

"I want my life back or I'll end up in some madhouse. Yesterday it was the last straw. I could have killed Cassidy."

"You know that all you say is between you and me."

"I'm losing my mind, doctor."

Casey was ending with her make- up.

"Baby, you'll be late.", her husband whispered softly in her ear.

"You made me late.", she kissed him. "I should be in Court within twenty minutes."

"I'm sure that you'll be great today. No one could ever resist you. No objections. If only we had more time."

"I wish that, too, Ray. But no worries, after my victory we'll have some great time together!"

"Casey, I think it's time for us to become parents."

"If you want that, I want that, too."

"And I want our baby to have your green eyes."

"Any other wish?"

"If she's a girl we can name her Victoria."

"That's nice. But, first I have to try that case!"

They both exited their condo.

"I'll take you to the Court today. I need your car, baby."

"It's ok. After all, you drive faster than I do."

They entered the car.

"Oh, Shit! I forgot a file upstairs! I'll be back in a jiffy!", Casey said.

She was only some meters away and Ray started up the engine. Then it was heard a deafening sound and the car was blown up.


	17. Collateral Damages

**17. Collateral Damages**

Casey was standing silent into the cathedral. Her body was full of cuts and bruises and her heart was totally broken.

"We had our third anniversary. That morning he told me to have a baby. I loved him so much!", she sobbed.

"Hey, Casey, don't give up!", Elliot said to encourage her.

She felt her pulse low and she lost her conscience falling into Elliot's arms.

He took her home. She couldn't stand watching the crime scene.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?"

She shook her head.

"Not really. Thank you, El."

"Don't mention it."

She saw an envelope on her doorway.

"What the hell is that?", she wondered.

"Don't touch it, Casey! I'll open it."

Elliot fumbled it and then he shred it.

_"I sent you my condolences. It seems that I killed the wrong person, my bad! Next time, more careful, ADA Novak."_

She felt physically ill. She was the target.

Elliot went at home and he was terrified.

"Liz? Ellie?"

There was no answer. His heart raced.

"Here, dad!", Liz replied a moment later.

"Everything ok, girls?"

"We're fine."

"Did anyone knock the door?"

"Nope! Dad, you are pale!"

He drank a glass of water and exhaled.

"It's because of the funeral, Lizzie."

"You know, we were all shattered in your… funeral. Now, it seems like a joke."

"I'm back, Liz. I only have bad aches in my back and my feet after the accident. But, I'm alive."

"The day you came back was the best day in my entire life, dad."

He hugged her.

"Your mom wants you to go at home."

"Change of conversation?"

"She suffers without you, kidos."

"Only that?"

"What else?"

"Dad, you suffer, too. Every night you cry, you don't sleep. You take your wedding's photo, you talk to Liv."

"She's at hospital and I'm worried about her."

"Everything ok between you and Olivia?"

He avoided answering for a while, but his daughter insisted.

"I made a mistake and I hurt her."

"But you apologized, right?"

"It doesn't matter. She wants a divorce."

"Come on, dad! You have to try. You've tried so many times with mom."

"And then what? I let her down and now it's over. It's over with your mother, it's over with Olivia…"

He headed quickly to the bathroom. He cried and then he looked his self at the mirror. He was not half the man he used to be.

"Why I did that to you, Liv?", he mumbled.

The next morning, Olivia was standing at Fin's bedside.

"My hero!", she told him smiling.

"Hey, girl! How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling better. I'm going home today."

"Good for you. I have to stay longer."

"Thank you so much, Fin. I could have died."

"I could never let anything bad happen to you. And the tiny Stabler."

"Oh, you've learnt about it?"

"Of course I had. And I'm so glad."

"Well, thanks for the flowers, too."

"That was Munch's taste on flowers. Thank God he didn't bring you a cactus."

"Well, I would thank you anyway.", she grinned.

"Hey, Liv. Someone sent me that."

He showed her an envelope on his bedside table and asked her to read it.

"_Detective Tutuola, I have to apologize. What you did was really heroic, but you were a collateral damage. You were not supposed to get shot. I wish you to recover soon."_

Olivia returned at her apartment. She was upset, but she didn't want to show Elliot how she felt.

"Are you sure that you're ok?"

"Yes, Elliot. You can go now."

"Olivia…"

"We're done!"

"I want you to be extra-cautious. There's a whacko outside who tried to kill you."

"I can take care of myself, Elliot. I'm not a civilian."

"I know you can, but it's a threat for you and Ellie and I want to protect you."

"I can protect Ellie, too."

"Ok, Olivia. I respect your decision and I admit my mistakes. If you need anything I'll be there. Take care."

When he left she took a deep breath and tried to stop her tears from falling. She put out of her bag an envelope that her assailant sent.

_"Beware, Detective Benson. Next time, no one will save you. _

_P.S. Oh, your daughter is really cute. You don't want her to get hurt, huh?"_

It was freezing outside. Thank God he wore his sweater, he thought. He gazed at the stars for a while, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Gee, it's bitter cold, man! Whose idea was to meet out there?"

"That was your idea, James."

James Emery put his hands into his pockets and let a frozen breath to come out of his mouth.

"So, what do you got?"

"That note."

He gave him the envelope and James read out loud.

_"I have to admit that sometimes best laid plans go wrong. Odafin Tutuola, Raymond Sayers… You must felt afraid of losing your wife. And who knows which will be the next victim… I could only think of six blond angels. _

_How many innocent people will get hurt until we meet each other face to face again?_

_How much blood will be poured until you feel the ultimate pain?_

_I'll be waiting for that, Detective Stabler."_

"I think he's serious. He's gonna harm my family."

"Elliot, we're doing everything it takes to nail him. But still we got nothing. You have to think of anyone who could have bad blood between you, Novak, Olivia."

"Take a number, pal!", he scoffed.

"I'll keep you posted personally for anything. But, I need your help and your co-operation. Stop behaving like a fucking four years old every time you see Brian!"

"Ok, James. When you got him, I want to bash his head. I want to make him suffer."

"Believe me, he's gonna have a hard time in prison. I need those envelopes, I have to test them for any evidence. Tomorrow, I'll ask Olivia and Fin if they got their fair share of threats."

"Jim, I want that scumbag rot in prison.", he snorted and left.

James Emery took a glimpse on the envelopes and headed to his car when he suddenly felt an acute pain penetrating his back. He fell on his knees writhing and moaning and felt his blood coming out in pressure. That was all he could feel until he passed out.

**Well, I had a hard time writing that chapter. I hope it's worth it!**


End file.
